Hot Winter
by Runaway Rory
Summary: The weather on the Grand Line is pretty unpredictable. One day it decides to snow, so Ace keeps Rory warm that night. (My first LEMON. Takes place after the events of "Love Like Fire")


_**Note: This is my first ever lemon-ish fic. It's not too descriptive... Please be nice and maybe provide some feedback? I'd appreciate**** it. I hope you enjoy!  
**_

* * *

It was absolutely freezing. Any moisture in the air turned to frost almost immediately, as if the snowfall wasn't enough of an indication. It wasn't an all out blizzard, which is normally good news when things need to get done. However Rory would prefer a blizzard, since then she'd have an excuse to bunker down in her room and stay wrapped up in blankets all day. Alas, she was stuck working on the deck, assisting in guiding the ship safely through the chunks of ice that littered the water. Ace and Marco were both working on melting the worst of the frigid masses. Rory envied their flame-producing bodies. They didn't have to think about weather most of the time.

"Oi, go turn a little to the left!" Rory called. Whoever was steering the ship did as they were told and narrowly avoided an iceberg. The girl sighed, eying the steamy cloud her breath produced with displeasure. She ran her gloved fingers through her silvery-white hair, dislodging some of the snowflakes that clung to her head. As much as she loves sailing on the Grand Line, she could definitely do without it's bi-polar weather patterns.

"Hey, you holding up okay?" Ace smiled sympathetically as he stepped toward Rory. The girl instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Cold...?" the fire man guessed.

"That's an understatement..." she replied. "But I'll be okay..." she added. She only had to bear with it for the rest of the day at the most, that is if the weather didn't decided to change all of a sudden. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Just be available later...It might be cold tonight too." she murmured suggestively. She let out a soft giggle of amusement when Ace captured her lips fervently.

"That shouldn't be a problem..." he replied with a sultry smile. He pecked her on the lips again. "I'll see you then." With that the pair parted ways for the time being, each getting back to their jobs.

**~...~...~...~**

It had stopped snowing by sunset, but the air still held the crisp chill of winter. Rory rubbed her arms, using the friction to warm herself slightly. However it was when she made eye contact with Ace that she experienced a rise in her body temperature. He flashed her smile, and she returned the gesture as she waited for him to finish up his business with a couple of the crew members. After a minute or so, the pair was reunited after what seemed like a long day. They greeted each other with a kiss, and without many words they made their way to their shared bedroom. Ace managed to steal kisses and got away with subtle gropes along the way, earning soft giggles from his female companion. **  
**

The couple stepped into their room. Ace shut the door and was immediately pressed against it when Rory shoved her body against his. The room was pretty chilly upon entering, but it began to warm up as soon as the pair began sharing a long and hands-y kiss. Rory's gloves and shoes were the first to go, followed by her jacket that Ace hastily unzipped. As layer's of clothing disappeared, the hot-blooded male began to slow down and take his time to thoroughly explore his lover's body. As more skin was revealed, he had harder time keeping his hands to himself—not that Rory was complaining. There's almost nothing she loved more than his unusually warm touch. Her skin was soft and smooth, and he couldn't stop himself from occasionally having a taste. He relished in the pleasured gasps that escaped the girl's lips.

Like Ace, she too took time to enjoy his heated form. Her fingers ghosted along his back, lightly caressing the scar he received during the Marineford War. The boy relaxed, as though her touch were soothing the old wound. She moved on to his chest, running her hands along his masculine frame a little more firmly. Soon her hands drifted lower, further heightening her lover's desire. Ace mimicked her actions, and that earned him an occasional mewl of pleasure as he prepared her for what was to come. Rory's fingers brushed through the boy's hair as their lips met in another sensual kiss. Her legs loosely wrapped around the fire man's waist, and he lifted her hips in response. The pair locked need-filled gazes with one another, and with one smooth motion their bodies were connected. Hearts race, breaths become quick and shallow, and sensuous moans come from both sides.

Ace snakes his arm snakes around the girl's waist as his lips and teeth meet the flesh of her neck and chest in a series of gentle love bites. His free hand continues to caress the lavish expanse of Rory's body; a body that has only ever been exposed to him alone. She belonged to him and vice versa. Her arms went around the boy's shoulders, fingers digging into his back as things got more and more heated. She sighed his name from time to time. It nearly made Ace go over the edge, but he maintained his self control a little longer. The end was near; they could both feel it. Things got a little more erratic with each passing second. Breathes became more fevered and moans came more frequently.

They each murmur the others name, and then they see stars.

Rory lazily opened her eyes as she gradually came down from her high. She smiled blissfully and turned her head to look at the dozing man next to her. She wasn't surprised that he was on the edge of falling asleep. Sleeping was kind of his thing, and besides that, he had been working all day. She turned onto her side to face him and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ace..." she muttered softly.

"...Love you too..." Ace replied sleepily. His arms tightened around the girl's midsection, pulling her close. "G'night Rory..." Rory made herself comfortable within his embrace and slipped into a peaceful sleep, enveloped in his loving warmth.


End file.
